temple_of_the_forcefandomcom-20200213-history
Roll System
Basic Combat Structure Each round will consist of an attack and defence for each combatant structured as follows: * Player 1 emotes attack * Player 1 rolls attacks * Player 2 rolls defence * Player 2 emotes defending/ being hit and then counter attacking * player 2 rolls attcks * Player 1 rolls defence * Player 1 emotes defending/ being hit At this point the next round would continue unless one of the participants has lost all HP. When a player loses all HP, the duel ends immediately and the round is not finished if the round is not done at the time of the hit. Attacking Attack rolls will consist of rolling one of your dice based on your rank. Attack emotes should use an ability that you have studied IC and be appropriate to your character's power level. Dice are as follows: * Trainee: d5 * Journeyer/Padawan/Apprentice: d7 * Ranger/Knight/Lord: d10 * Master: d14 * Master (On the council): d16 * Grand master: d20 Defending Defence rolls will consist of rolling two of your dice based on your rank. of these two dice you use the single highest roll to determine defence strength. In the event that the attack and defence are tied, the success goes to the higher rank and then to the defender if they are of the same rank. Damage and HP In the event of a successful attack, the defender takes two damage and loses two HP. HP is determined by rank as follows: * Trainee: 3 HP * Journeyer/Padawan/Apprentice: 4 HP * Ranger/Knight/Lord: 5HP * Master: 6 HP * Grand Master: 7 HP Emoting Guidelines for Combat * Do not use powers that would be lethal on other guild members. * Use open ended Emotes when attacking. * Do not use abilities that you have not studied IC or a more powerful attack than should be possible at your rank. * DO NOT KILL ANOTHER CHARACTER WITHOUT PERMISSION. Advanced Combat The Advanced Combat System is a modified version of the Basic Combat System designed to be more personalized and enable more lore accurate combat in some scenarios. In this system all structure, dice values, and HP values remain the same unless modified by an ability noted in a section below. Attack/Defence Changes There are two main types of attacks, force attacks and other attacks. Force attacks are defined as attacks that rely on the force for the majority of their strength, for example, Force Lightning or Force Pushes. These attacks only do one point of damage, however to accommodate this disadvantage, they are only defended against with one die. Abilities that Modify Combat * Force Barriers of all forms: by sacrificing your second defence die you may bolster your remaining die by 1/4 your maximum die roll rounded up. If you are defending against a force attack then you must sacrifice 1/4 of the roll result rounded down (Before the bolster) * Force body: you may add one to your highest defence roll if you subtract one from your next attack roll * Battle meditation: you may add one to your lightsaber based attack rolls if you are not using an active saber form ability and reduce your force attack rolls by 1 * Each saber form will have abilities that modify combat listed in the specific tab for that saber form below. Changing saber forms consumes your next attack. Active abilities of a saber form can only be used every other turn. * Force Illusions: may be used to distract an opponent and lowers their next attack roll by 2. Creating an illusion consumes your attack. * Force Phantoms: you may summon a Force Phantom that will also attack your enemy, however it rolls dice equal to yours minus two. Force Phantoms vanish when you are hit and consume your attack when summoned. They cannot attack until your next attack phase. Shii-Cho (Form one) * Passive (Always active when using): When fighting multiple enemies, saber attacks target all of the enemies, but your roll is reduced by 1 * Active (Must declare using): When you successfully hit and enemy up to once per attack, you may sacrifice a Defense die to roll 1d100. If you roll over a 65 then you may disarm one opponent. They must spend an attack to pick up their weapon, otherwise unarmed attacks will only deal one damage and are defended against like they were a weapon attack. Makashi (Form two) * Passive (always active when using): Increase your attack and defense die by one, but lower your defense rolls by one. * Active (Must declare using): Increase your attack die by two, but lower your defense roll by one Soresu (Form three) * Passive (always active when using): increase your defence die by two, but lower your attack rolls by 1 * Active (Must declare using): you may roll an extra defence die, but lower your attack die by two Ataru (Form four) * Passive (Always active when using): You may roll an extra attack die, but you must roll one less defence die if you do. It is possible to roll no defence dice this way. * Active (Must declare using): You may take extra attacks this turn, but for each additional attack you must lower each attack die by 2 (2 extra= less by 4 etc). Declare the number of attacks you will be taking before taking your first attack so that you may roll properly. Shien (Form five) Djem-so (Form five) Niman (Form six) * Passive (always active when using): Increase your force attack die and roll by one each, but lower your defence and saber attack die by one * Active (Must declare using): You may use a force attack in addition to a saber attack, but lower your defence die by one Juyo (Form seven) * Passive (Always active when using): You may roll an extra attack die, but you must roll one less defence die if you do. It is possible to roll no defence dice this way. * Active (Must declare using): You may increase your attack roll by 2, but must reduce your next defence roll by 2. Of you have no defence dice for your next defence, the penalty is carried on until your next defence roll occurs. This penalty can stack.